Transitions
by Alekay22
Summary: It's been months after Aizen's defeat and with that came the reconstruction of the Soul Society. This means promotions, new agendas and all sorts of transitions. But for two ice wielders could it also mean love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story about Bleach, so just bear with me. I just felt like there wasn't enough stories with this pairing and then...well, here I am. The focus on this fic-is the Toshiro/Rukia relationship, so it's pretty au. By the way, I don't own Bleach-that honor goes to Tite Kubo.

He had a migraine.

Which was not an uncommon occurrence for the 10th Division Captain, but that didn't make it any less potent. And as usual the one responsible for his headache was his very own lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. Or, should he say-ex lieutenant, as she had been promoted (incredibly) to Captain of the 3rd Division. And she left over a week's worth of paperwork in her wake. At least she was trying to, "MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya-taichou thundered. He glared pointedly at the buxom strawberry blonde who had appeared in his office this morning under the pretense of actually doing some work for a change. 'To ease the transition' she said. He scoffed. He should have known that it was too good to be true. She hadn't touched the mountain of papers on her desk, instead she searched for her leftover bottles of sakè when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Ne, taichou, don't you think you should calm down a bit? The day just started after all….," the new captain drawled.

Hitsugaya growled. "I would calm down if you actually did your work every once in awhile."

Rangiku smiled, "Look at it this way, it'll be as if I never left."

He snatched up a sakè bottle. "Was that supposed to cheer me up?" He retorted. His ex-lieutenant frowned at the loss of alcohol and Toshiro felt a small kernel of satisfaction; however, it was short lived because the redhead's face brightened considerably.

"Ah," she breathed, "My replacement is here." The announcement caused the "not quite as tall" captain to turn his head to the door.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," the newcomer greeted, "Lieutenant Kuchiki, Rukia reporting for duty." The raven haired shinigami kneeled before him in a textbook example of deference and submission. It was enough for the lazy 3rd Division Captain to snatch up the bottle and high tail it out of the 10th Division office. Only her bubbly, 'Good luck, Rukia,' remained.

"Rise Kuchiki," Hitsugaya commanded, having grown somewhat in the recent months, he was a good two or three inches taller than her and he relished in that difference. That wasn't the only difference he noticed. She had cut off her hair into a bob, almost pixie like and he found that it framed her face well. And she was certainly much curvier than before. Not that she was on Matsumoto's scale, but the overall package was more…..womanly. "I assume you know what is expected of you?" He questioned getting right to the chase.

She nodded. "And I've been briefed on how to file the paperwork, although it's a touch more than I anticipated…" He rubbed his head, grimacing at the flashes of pain brought on by his migraine. It was a shame that it hadn't yet faded. "Headache?" she asked and he could only nod distractedly.

And then he felt it. Small hands on his shoulder directing him to his chair. He remembered this about the female Kuchiki, that she was bossy. But he didn't fathom that she would behave so forward with a Captain-and they weren't even really acquainted. "What are you-" Toshiro's voice stopped at the sensation of slender fingers kneading through his scalp and neck. It was glorious.

"It's a kido massage," she explained still slipping her fingers through his silky white tresses. "Hanatoro taught me." She smiled as the normally stoic captain groaned from her attentions. When Byakuya-nii sama finally relented and let her take the officer's exam she never thought she'd be working for someone like Captain Hitsugaya. A prodigy, someone who was highly respected in all of Gotei 13, not to mention the Seireitei. Added to that, was the fact that she found him personally both extremely attractive and intimidating it was sort of a surreal experience for Rukia. "There," she said coming to a stop. "You should at least feel minutely better."

Toshiro cleared his throat, "T-Thanks, Kuchiki-fukutaicho." He shifted in his chair relieved, but uncomfortable. He wasn't used to such gentle treatment, save for that time he spent in the 4th's barracks after the war with Aizen. That was almost a year ago.

She smiled, "I guess I'll get started on this paperwork now," she announced as she moved to the desk Matsumoto once used.

The next day when he came into work the stack of papers were already halfway gone. And for the first time in years, his lieutenant had beat him to work. "Tea?"

A cup and saucer entered into his plane of sight and he accepted them blankly. Taking a sip, he arched a snowy brow as he took in the subtlety sweet and fragrant brew. "Who told you I like jasmine?" He asked defensively. He always got suspicious when people did nice things for him, it usually meant that they wanted something.

Kuchiki paused in her seat, "I'm sorry, should I have brought a different kind?" Violet eyes met his turquoise ones, clearly worried.

He shook his head, "You misunderstand me, I love jasmine tea."

She smiled again, with a warmth he was not used to seeing since his earlier days with Momo. It made his heart twinge. "Jasmine is one of my favorites too. I'll try to have a cup ready for you everyday if I can."

Hitsugaya hid his shock at that statement. Rangiku hadn't been nearly as accommodating. While she was an excellent partner in battle (he trusted her with his life) she was severely lacking in her day to day duties. Not Kuchiki, in fact as the morning passed that stack of papers dwindled down considerably. And that is the way it went on for the first month. Toshiro would come in and witness Kuchiki already hard at work and on his desk would be a steaming cup of tea.

As for Rukia, she was enjoying herself as a lieutenant. She had thought that the moody captain would be hard to please, but he hadn't yelled at her yet. But he was a workaholic. Most captains only stayed in their office for a short while, but Hitsugaya-taicho was there for hours on end. Even nii-sama didn't stay that long! However, she admired his dedication and she wondered if like her, he felt the need to prove himself. But perhaps she was reaching with that estimation. Still, she found that she was happy with her new placement at the 10th Division.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Bleach.

"RUKIA!"

That booming voice belonged to none other than newly installed Captain Abarai, Renji. He came tearing through the office, plopping down on the sofa before either ice wielder could blink. "Can't you see that I'm working, Renji?" Kuchiki groused as she picked up the sheets of paper knocked over by Abarai's entrance. Toshiro frowned at the interruption and only hoped that his new second seat wouldn't try to skive off work now that her friend was here.

"I know, but I wanted to tell you all about my first month as captain," the redhead announced.

"As riveting as that promises to be, I'm going to have to pass. I'm very busy at the moment," she replied.

"You sound like Byakuya-taicho."

"Good."

Abarai pouted. "Fine. But you better be available this weekend. Oh, Toshiro-"

"It's still Hitsugaya-taicho to you," The 10th Captain snapped.

Renji waved him off, "There's a meeting today, in about ten minutes."

Hitsugaya's frown deepened. "Then what are you still sitting on the couch for? Let's go Abarai!" He yanked the 5th's Captain up by his collar, prepared to drag him to the meeting.

"Wait Hitsugaya-taicho!" the petite shinigami called, halting him in his tracks, "Would you like for me to get us lunch while you're out?"

What a considerate offer. "Yes. That would be acceptable Kuchiki-fukutaicho." And then he and Abarai left.

"A banquet?" Soifon's incredulous voice echoed the feelings of many of Captains gathered that afternoon, including Hitsugaya.

Genryusai Yamamoto nodded his wrinkled head. "It's to honor those outside of the Soul Society that helped defeat Aizen." There were some murmurs as each captain commented on this new piece of information. Yamamoto cleared his throat, "This is not up for discussion. Now, each squad will responsible for some aspect of the banquet. Now given that there isn't much to do, squads may team up if they choose. The list of task can be found on the bulletin board which updates automatically. You are dismissed."

"So we're in charge of decorations?" His lieutenant asked as they ate their late lunch. The smoked salmon and green beans were quite tasty, if slightly overcooked.

"Only part of it. Kuchiki-taicho decided to team up with me," Toshiro answered taking another bite. He noticed her body tense when he mentioned her brother's name, but he decided not to mention it."Did you make this yourself?"

Rukia blushed, "Um, yes. Is it bad?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. It's pretty good actually." He dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks, although you didn't have to go through the trouble of cooking for me."

"It's no trouble, I asked the maids at the mansion to teach me how to cook," she replied. "You're the first person to eat my cooking besides me."

The comment made Hitsugaya feel special although he had no idea why. "Anyway," he said trying to change the subject, albeit rather inelegantly, "What have you been doing while I'm gone?"

She hopped up from her chair and skipped over to the cabinets, "I reorganized the filing system and took inventory of all our supplies. We're out of pens by the way."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded, "I'll let you order everything. Anything else?"

"Nope."

Two days later…

"What. Are. Those?" He was referring to the cluster of bunny heads sticking up out of a mug on her desk.

The inky haired female looked up at him with innocent eyes, "They're Chappy pens."

Who the hell was Chappy? "Okay….but what are they doing on your desk?"

Kuchiki frowned, "You told me to order the pens. I got you regular ones, and Chappy ones for me."

"B-But they look ridiculous!" He pressed. Really? What self-respecting shinigami would use such things?

"I think they're cute."

Cute? He had half a mind to make her get rid of them, but then again why couldn't he allow her this indulgence? After all, she actually did her work unlike his sakè drinking ex-lieutenant. "Fine," he grumbled walking over to his desk. "Any ideas on how we should decorate? The banquet is next week and I have a meeting tomorrow with Kuchiki-taicho."

Rukia chewed on her pen, the action drew Toshiro's attention to her lips and he noticed that they looked….soft. "Well, I'm not sure what you'd think about it, but I was thinking of a sculpture."

"A sculpture?"

"We're both ice wielders so I think we could make it work," Kuchiki explained. She looked up at him neutrally and the expression seemed vaguely familiar. "So what do you think?"

He rubbed his chin, "An ice sculpture sounds reasonable actually. But we'll need to know what to make and how big. I'll bring it up to Kuchiki-taicho and see what he has to say."

"Is that all?"

Hitsugaya looked down at his papers, and then looked up with a smile, "It actually is. Can you believe it Kuchiki? We're done for the day!"

Rukia grinned. "Okay, so what should we do for fun?"

"Fun?"

The female soul reaper huffed, "Yes fun! Let's find something to do like: Ukitake and his darts, or Rangiku and her sakè-heck, even nii-sama does calligraphy."

Toshiro crossed his arms, "Okay, then what exactly do you suggest that we do?"

It was silly. Who ice skates in the middle of June?

Yet, that's exactly what Toshiro Hitsugaya found himself doing. And, dare he admit it-he was having fun. When Rukia first suggested it he was skeptical that it could even be accomplished. But then she was jumping and skipping with her zanpakto, Sode no shirayuki. Dancing, she called it. A floor of ice appeared under his feet and then she was in front of him. Grasping his hands and guiding him to slide across the ice.

His legs were wobbly at first, but she just smiled encouragingly the whole time, even when he said a few uncharitable words towards her. But that was almost an hour ago. Now he was spinning around with her on the ice. She was laughing-not the high tittering that girls believed to be cute, but a warm, infectious laugh that touched him.

Rukia Kuchiki was sometimes in awe of her own rash behavior. While she had been trained to be as calculating and restrained as a Kuchiki there was a small part of her that was irrational and impulsive. Something about Hitsugaya-taicho brought out that side. Was it his eyes? Pools of turquoise that hid a trace of sadness much like her own. Or could it be the kinship of him being the same element? Whatever it was, it seemed she couldn't shake it. And his hands on her hips, hugging her from behind, threatened to be her undoing.

Did he have any idea how sexy he was? With that white hair, frozen gaze and rough, commanding voice. And those hands….they seared through the fabric of her yukata. They had been twirling aimlessly on the ice, but now he had pulled her close, right up against his hard body as he stopped their movement. She covered his hands with her own, sinking back into his chest as she caught her breath. "You know, this was actually a lot of fun Kuchiki."

She tilted her head so that she could meet his gaze, "I'm glad you think so. I had a good time as well." Amazingly, his fingers threaded through her own and she felt the weight of his head on top of hers.

"Do you think we could do this again?" His tone seemed unsure, almost as if he was afraid of her response.

"Of course," she replied with a gentle squeeze. "Although with our work load I can't determine when that'll be."

He chuckled and extricated himself from their embrace. "I guess you're right about that. It's getting late," he added and indeed, the sun hung low in the sky. "See you tomorrow fukutaicho."

"Same to you, taicho," and she watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Bleach. And Ari Shihoin is my OC.

The Captain of the 6th Division waited patiently for his vertically challenged colleague to arrive. Or at least, he had the appearance of being patient. Inside he was anxious for information on Rukia's ethics as a second seat. He was worried about her. Trouble seemed to follow his little sister wherever she went, he just hoped that with this change in divisions, it would get lost along the way. When the man entered, Byakuya stood. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I would like to inquire about Rukia's transition as a seated officer."

The visiting soul reaper arched his brow, "She's doing fine as far as I can tell; although it's only been a little over a month."

Lord Kuchiki nodded, "Well do not hesitate to let me know if her performance lacks." After all, Kuchiki's must always perform in an exemplary manner.

"I doubt there'll be a need. Now about these decorations…."

Byakuya was one step ahead of him, "Ari, the sketches." In walked a short, female soul reaper with brown skin and long curly purple hair. She was slender, but she had an ample bosom. Her zanpakuto hung on a gold chain wrapped her waist. She was Lady Yoruichi's cousin and luckily that was the extent of their semblance. While his new lieutenant was feisty in her own right, she wasn't nearly as annoying. But just as shrewd and nearly as powerful. But she was young, like the genius in front of him.

"So you're going for a Hawaiian theme?" Hitsugaya inquired as Shihoin-fukutaicho left.

"A luau to be more exact." Captain Kuchiki observed the white haired shinigami look through the pile of sketches. "Do you approve?"

"Yes. It looks festive enough."

"And has the tenth decided on its contribution to the celebration?"

"Yes. We're building an ice sculpture."

After his meeting with Kuchiki-taicho, Toshiro Hitsugaya went to the 10th's barracks to train with the new recruits. They were all green horns, fresh out of academy and it showed. Six of them and four out of six had barely managed to control their shikai-their zanpakuto's first release! Which was why he was grouchy and sore. "Welcome back Hitsugaya-taicho," Kuchiki greeted as he walked through the door. He noticed that the stack of papers on her desk he saw this morning were still there.

Scowling he shouted, "Have you done nothing since I left?!"

The black haired lieutenant jumped in her seat, "What? No, I-"

"Let me guess, Abarai came and you slacked off? I knew it! You were just too good to be true-"

"TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA, you will let me finish my sentence," Rukia demanded. Her captain froze in shock at the petite woman's outburst. She smoothed out her uniform, "Now, I have not been slacking off. All of these files on my desk need your signature!"

"Oh."

There was silence and then Hitsugaya sighed heavily and collapsed in his chair. Rukia walked over to stand beside him and crossed her arms. "Something happen with my brother? Or was it the recruits?"

He slumped forward. "The recruits. I swear, I think they get more incompetent every year."

She smirked, "Surely a group of newbies hasn't got the great Hitsugaya-taicho in a fix?"

Turquoise eyes narrowed. "Are you mocking your superior officer?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Of course not," she reassured, but her tone was unconvincing. "Relax," she cooed in his ear, "I'm only teasing you." He should have been angry, but a part of him was happy that she felt comfortable enough to tease him. Most people, (women especially) found him rather intimidating. "Tell you what, why don't I give you a massage? Then the next little thing that happens won't make you fly off the handle."

He really shouldn't let her do it again. It felt way too good the first time and if he let her see just how much he enjoyed her touch, she might use it against him. It wouldn't be the first time a lieutenant tried to bribe him. However, right as he was about to object she started.

Rukia used long, light strokes to his neck and shoulders. Every so often running her fingers through his surprisingly silky snowy hair. Moving back down to his neck she placed her ring, middle, and index fingertips at the base where the head and neck met up. She slid her fingers down his neck, sweeping over onto his shoulders applying even pressure throughout.

Feeling hard knots in his muscle, she placed her thumbs on the tension knot, applying pressure. She kneaded his broad shoulders in a circular motion to release the tension. He leaned into her touch ever so slightly and Rukia smiled. She slid her hands up and down his neck repeating the process. "Doesn't this feel good?" She whispered into the man's ear, taking pleasure in stroking, kneading and caressing his flesh. He mumbled his agreeance and her smiled deepened. Slowly, she nudged his shihakushō, and haori off his shoulders and was in for a glorious reveal. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a very fit man. With tan skin that stood out under her pale digits. She made him lean forward as she massaged lower and lower on his back.

She would go down some and then work her way back up, repeating the process going further down each time. Hearing him moan, even subtly, was like music to her ears. When she felt she had gotten all the knots, she returned to his head, giving him a brief scalp massage. "All done," she announced one hand resting on his bare shoulder, the other still stroking his hair.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Thanks again Kuchiki, it's been a rough day." He swiveled his chair so that he could face her. Taking her healing hands into his own, he pulled them up to his lips and kissed them. And then they both tensed. Twin blushes appeared on their cheeks and both were reluctant to meet each other's eyes. "F-Forgive me," her captain stammered, "I uh, seem to have forgotten myself." He pulled up his shihakushō self-consciously.

"There's nothing to forgive, really," Rukia replied. "In fact," she reached for his hand and kissed it quickly. "Now we're even." He stared at her with wide eyes and it made her stomach flip. "I should get back to work…" she said finally before scampering back to her desk. The rest of the day was spent in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I like this pairing so much that I don't care if I get reviews or not…..jk

Their routine hadn't changed. She still had tea ready for him every morning, got his lunch and occasionally, even gave him more kido massages. But things were still….different. Like there was an undercurrent of an unspoken feeling in their every interaction. But he didn't have time to dwell on that, he needed to concentrate on the totem pole he was sculpting. It was the day of the banquet and he and Rukia were putting the finishing touches on the decor. Everyone had really came through with their responsibilities. The 1st and 4th division catered, 3rd and 8th provided the alcohol, 2nd and 11th were security, 5th and 13th booked the entertainment, 6th and 10th did decorations, and 7th, 9th, and 12th as clean up. "All finished?" Sode no shirayuki's wielder asked as she came to stand beside him.

"Just about," he replied as he carved the last part of his pole. "So I bet you're excited about the banquet this evening?"

Rukia glanced at him sideways, "I suppose I am. Aren't you?"

He shrugged, "Not really, but I don't do well in these type of situations. I'm more of a loner."

"You're kidding," she retorted and her sarcasm made him smirk. She nudged him playfully and this time she turned to look at him fully. "Well, you don't have to be alone this time."

Her words reached a tender spot and not for the first time since their acquaintance he wondered how she could possibly be so perfect. "Thanks Kuchiki-fukutaicho, that means a lot to me."

That night at the banquet everyone marveled at the decor, especially the totem poles made by Seireitei's ice element shinigami. The party was well underway and very informal. Most people had abandoned their regular shihakusho, for sun dresses and Hawaiian shirts. Toshiro wore a simple thin, white linen shirt and pants. Somehow he found himself seated next to Rangiku (showing most of her breast in a v-neck dress) Ichigo, Orihime and Renji who was still bragging about his prowess on the fire walk. Next to Renji was Byakuya Kuchiki who seemed to be engaged in an intimate conversation with his new second seat. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he felt that they were sitting closer than what was strictly necessary. But there was still no sign of his own vice-captain. Sighing, he got up and ambled across to the bar for a refill. He had no idea if his drink contained alcohol or not, but it was cold and it tasted like watermelon. "Do you come here often?"

The voice caught him off guard, but the familiar timbre made him smile, "Something like that," he replied turning to witness a vision. She looked gorgeous in her white knee-length dress, heels and a lily in her hair.

"Good evening taicho," his title rolled off her tongue like a caress and in that moment he'd have given anything to hear his name instead.

His smile widened, "Evening Kuchiki. It seems our poles are a hit," he commented dryly. He looked over toward one of their totems being pulverized by some guys who belonged in the 11th.

"I see," the laughter was in her voice, even if she did not laugh herself. "Been sitting here all night?"

"No."

"But I bet you haven't talked to anyone," Damn, she got him there. She stepped closer, extending her hand, "Dance with me."

It was a bold move, she knew, but she getting get the idea out of her mind. She just wanted to be closer to him, to feel his arms around her. Having witnessed his toned flesh firsthand, the urge to feel him again haunted Rukia's dreams. She was infatuated with her boss, and worse-she knew it was futile. He would never look at her in that way. But that didn't keep her from being his friend.

Hitsugaya eyed her hand and his heart skipped a beat. Was he seriously considering her offer? "Alright," he said taking her hand and allowing her to lead him to the semi-crowded dance floor. The first dance was upbeat and he watched Rukia giggle as he bobbed up and down lamely to the beat. So what if he wasn't much of a dancer? If his two left feet put that smile on her face then so be it. And then the song changed. It was slow, soft. To his surprise Rukia leaned into his embrace. He might have felt subconscious had he been the only one dancing with his subordinate, but he wasn't. And honestly, he didn't think he'd stop if he was.

As they spun around the room Toshiro could barely fight the smile on his face. Leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead; he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he actually did kiss her. As his lips touched her skin the responding sigh caused him to crush her closer to his body. He didn't know if it was the music or his own musings, but at her sigh his heart fluttered inexplicably.

Had she imagined it? The kiss to the forehead? Her heart told her no, but surely it went against all logic? There was no way he could want her. But those lips felt as real as the muscled arms wrapped around her. The song ended way too quickly and the cry for a limbo contest could be heard. Rukia parted from her captain reluctantly and took his arm as he escorted her to the table. There, she caught up with her friends from the human world.

Not much had changed, save for the fact that Ichigo and Orihime were an item now. Not that it came as much of a surprise. Now, seeing her brother actually smiling (or, what constituted as a smile in Byakuya-sama's case)-that was a surprise! She made a mental note to have a talk with the purple haired shinigami. Speaking of strange hair colors, where was her frosty captain? She craned her neck and found him back at the bar, nursing another one of those fruity drinks with the umbrellas in them. She stood up and sauntered over to him, heels clicking against the tile. "How many of those have you had?"

"I don't know, four?" The slur was almost undetectable, but she still caught it. "Maybe five." He downed the glass in front of him. "Six."

She cracked a smirk, "You're going to regret that in the morning."

"Probably so." He got down from his stool, staggering a bit. "I think I'll call it a night."

Rukia shook her head, "Here, I'm coming with you. Can't have you falling down anywhere." It didn't take long to get back to the 10th's barracks. As they entered into the Captain's quarters he led them directly to his bedroom. She turned to leave, but a hand on her wrist halted her exit. "What is it Toshiro?" concern causing her to drop all formalities.

"Stay." It was an innocent request, but the possible interpretations of his request scared her. Besides, he was inebriated and therefore not fully cognizant of his decisions. No, she wouldn't be staying. Yet, when she looked into his pleading turquoise eyes, her resolve crumbled. She nodded and slid beside him in his bed. Lazy limbs embraced her and together they settled in for a much needed rest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My first review! I'd just like to say thanks. It's my first hitsuruki story and I'm feeling subconscious. Anyway here's more! Warning: quite lemony

There were two things Hitsugaya noticed when he woke up the next day: One, his head was throbbing and two, he wasn't alone. The scent of lavender oil wafted to his nostrils and he knew his bedmate was Rukia. He had smelt it on her before. Easing out of bed, he walked to his bathroom, catching that his clock read 3:00 a.m. and grabbed a bottle of hangover medicine. He usually kept it in the cabinet for Matsumoto, he never thought that he'd be using it on himself.

Tiptoeing back to his bed, he saw that both he, and the Kuchiki woman were still fully clothed which relieved him greatly. If he'd have slept with her, it would have complicated things more than they already were. Hitsugaya watched her sleep for a moment, noting how her slender fingers gripped at his vacant spot in bed as though she missed him. He also noticed that she still had on her shoes-that was likely uncomfortable. Crossing over to her side of the bed, he removed her heels, rubbing her feet slightly. She moaned, but otherwise didn't wake-up and Toshiro decided to let her be. After all, they didn't have to work today. Yawning, he shrugged off his shirt and climbed back in bed. He was pleased to see that Kuchiki snuggled up against him of her own accord. After placing a kiss on the top of her head, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next time he awoke the clock read 7:45 a.m. and the pounding wasn't in his head, but at his door. "What is that?" he heard Rukia question groggily. She lifted her head and he nearly smiled at her drowsy mien.

"Just someone at the door," he answered, sitting up. "Go back to sleep," he urged not wanting her to worry. He strolled out of his room and walked through the front room to answer his door. He'd only opened it a crack when Rangiku barged in.

"Morning Taicho," she said breezily waltzing right past the shorter shinigami. "Would you believe it? I ran out of hangover medicine! So I thought I'd come right over and nab me a bottle, okay?"

Any other day he would have let her go into his bathroom (berating her the whole way) and get it. But this time was different, he couldn't let her see Rukia in his bed. "No!" he objected with vehemence. "I'll get it."

He shouldn't have been so jumpy. It only served to make Matsumoto suspicious. "Why can't I go get it? I used to do it any other time."

"Can't a man have some privacy?"

"If you're worried about me seeing your dirty underwear or something forget it. I've been in Renji's room and let me tell you something…..," here she paused in her procession to his bedroom, all the while ignoring Toshiro's pulling and tugging. "The man is a pig."

"This isn't about some underwear," Hitsugaya sneered in annoyance. His whispers were harsh, but he hoped that would get his point across.

The female captain huffed, "Then what is it?"

But before he could answer his bedroom door opened, "Toshiro, did you happen to-" the rest of Rukia's words died in her throat as she noticed that that they were not alone.

Matsumoto's eyes bugged in their sockets. "I see why you didn't want me in your room. I suppose that THREE'S a crowd."

The temperature of the room dropped several degrees. "Matsumoto if you breathe a word of this to ANYONE-I will turn you into a human popsicle." Hitsugaya could feel a vein threatening to burst in his head. He hadn't felt this angry since he got a new vice-captain. "Now get out!"

"But what about the-"

"I said GET OUT!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, I'm sure Matsumoto knows better than to go running her mouth about you. Your reputation will stay in tact."

"My reputation? Rukia, I was concerned about yours. You're a wonderful woman and I'd hate to see you hurt by my own negligence."

"You think I'm wonderful?"

Hitsugaya cupped her cheek, "Of course I do. In just a short span of time you've managed to improve my life exponentially."

Her hand joined his as she tilted into his caress, "You're not so bad yourself." They shared a laugh. Taking his hand off her face to cradle it in her own, Rukia cleared her throat, "Seriously though, I appreciate your concern for my reputation. It only confirms something I knew long before I became your lieutenant."

Now he was intrigued, he took a hold of each of her hands and gazed into her eyes intently, "And what is that?"

"That you're a good man, Toshiro."

"What happened to Hitsugaya-taicho?" He smirked.

Her face reddened. "Well, I just thought…." She didn't get to finish that sentence because his lips captured hers in a searing kiss. She moaned, allowing his tongue access and he devoured her with all the hunger of a hollow. Rukia felt him crush her to his bare chest. Her hands welcomed this invitation to touch his body once more. This time kido had no parts in her caressing. Only lust, and passion. He was undoing the zipper on her dress and gravity helped it fall naturally to the floor.

She squealed when Hitsugaya lifted her up and carried her to his bed. She wore no bra under the dress and he took full advantage of that fact, eagerly lapping at her nipples. She bit her lips and buried her hands in his hair, jaw dropping as his tongue went down…...down…

Down…

"Toshiro!" she shrieked as he feasted on her mound. She'd never seen anything as erotic as her captain's tongue darting in and out of her. "Shiro, please," she begged. She needed to feel him, all of him buried inside of her completely. But he just kept right on going until she called his name out in a staccato of bliss.

Only then did he oblige, burrowing past her barrier quickly. It hurt slightly, but it was a different kind of pain. One of acknowledgement and one that just as swiftly turned into pleasure. He held her hips, encouraging her to thrust against him as he slid his hot, hard length inside of her over and over and over again. She was so tight, and moist that Toshiro found himself spilling into her a lot quicker than he planned. Not that Rukia noticed. She was in a whole new world of pleasure and discovery. Squeezing her thighs around his waist, she pulled him down for a sloppy, yet sweet kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and what not! It's been really encouraging. Anyway on to more transitions….

"Toshiro…." Her voice came out like a purr as she slid her bare foot up his thigh. "I'm gonna need my other shoe."

Hitsugaya bent over to kiss at her smooth skin, "Are you sure you have to leave?"

Her smile was lazy and warm like an afternoon, "I've already been here too long. Besides," she added sneaking a glance at the clock that read it was twenty minutes till nine. "nii-sama will be missing me at breakfast."

He fastened on her other heel before going to sit beside her on his bed. "So he gets to have you for breakfast and I don't?"

She smirked, fighting a blush as she answered, "I thought you already had me for breakfast?" His eyes widened at her innuendo, but he smiled and snuck another lusty kiss from her lips. "Don't make this harder than it already is…" she breathed, huffing as she stood up.

"I'm sorry," he replied rising as well, "It's just I've never had this...a woman who makes me feel the way you do. A woman who fully returns my….affections. You do return them don't you?"

"Completely. You stir something in me that goes beyond even my deepest of friendships," she admitted and his responding embrace made her knees weak. Shameful really, that she was already this enraptured by him.

When they finally parted it was with an almost tangible reluctance. Foreheads pressed together they savored their last few minutes of…..well, whatever this was. And then he kissed her temple and sighed, "Go home, Kuchiki."

He hated meetings.

They were usually just verbal reiterations of stuff they had already discussed and this one was no different. Luckily it ended and he was on his way to the office, but not before he could missed being cornered by the Captain of the 13th division, Jushiro Ukitake. Hopefully he wouldn't try to offer him candy, or worse- toys. "Hitsugaya! How's my Rukia-chan?"

"She's fine," he answered with flushed cheeks. Hearing her name brought up memories of that fateful morning. But that was nearly two days ago and he hadn't talked to her since.

"And handling her duties like a pro I bet," there was a proud fatherly tone in his voice. It made him wince. After all he was the one responsible for deflowering someone Ukitake likely considered as a daughter.

"No more than any other capable vice-captain," Toshiro replied neutrally. It wouldn't do to start showing favoritism now. "If you don't mind I really need to get to the office…"

The taller, white haired captain chuckled. "Always so serious. You are still young, don't forget to take time to have a little fun!"

If only he knew….

He smelled lavender and jasmine and the aroma brought a faint smile to his lips. It was nearly erotic and it flooded his head with all sorts of decadent thoughts, but such delights would have to wait until they had a much needed talk. "Afternoon Kuchiki-fukutaicho."

"Afternoon...taicho." He was convinced she had turned that word into some sort of aphrodisiac, or perhaps that was just her power over him.

The corner of his mouth tilted upwards as he stalked towards her desk. "Rukia….I, I uh, I would very much like to," geesh, why was he having such a tough time? "I'd like for us to be together." He pulled something from his pocket and set it on the desk. She took it into her small hands, turning it every which way. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I know that it's probably not what you're used to…"

"It's beautiful," she insisted, slipping it onto her hand. The turquoise and amethyst stones winked at her.

"It's a promise ring. I uh, I got it when you left…" he supplied as he held her gaze.

She grinned shyly. "I wasn't expecting anything. But this is...perfect. Thank you, Toshiro." She pulled him down for a long, deep, meeting of tongues. This is what happiness felt like. This was laughter, and air. Passion, and fire. Strength, and earth. Love, and ice. She leaned forward, wishing for all the world that they weren't separated by the desk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Damn.

"Renji-you baka! Knock, before entering a room, don't just barge in!" Rukia admonished, although her cheeks were sporting a red brighter than his hair.

"Is this what you've been doing? Is this why you're busy?" Abarai sneered and Rukia flinched at his expression of betrayal and disgust.

"She really has been extremely busy. Matsumoto left-"

"I was talking to HER," he pointed an accusing finger at her. He advanced, Toshiro moved in the way.

Anyone who knew the prodigy could tell that he was angry, "I'd watch where I pointed my finger if I were you." He growled warningly. Renji just scowled deeper.

Rukia, who could sense that things were definitely going south interjected, "Was there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to drop off these papers and invite you to dinner tonight, but I can see that you'll probably be 'working late'...again."

Rukia frowned. "Just what are you implying, Renji? Huh?"

"Nothing's implied. I can see very plainly how you got your position."

"That's it!" she went to pull out Shirayuki, but Toshiro stopped her.

"It's against the law to draw your weapon in the presence of a Captain in a non-combat zone," Hitsugaya chided, although his own grasp on Hyourinmaru was tight. "However, if you continue to threaten my vice-captain it is well within my right to protect her." He arched his brow, daring the tattooed redhead to challenge him.

Renji backed off. "I'll talk to you when you're alone." And then he stormed out of the building.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that. Abarai must have been too upset to realize what he saying," Toshiro said as he pulled her into his embrace. He knew that Rukia and Renji were close friends and having experienced what he did with Hinamori, he had a good idea of what she was feeling.

Rukia scoffed, "You don't have to apologize for Renji behaving like an ass. He'll do it soon enough."

"But not tonight," he insisted. Cupping her face in his hands he murmured, "Tonight I want for us to get to know each other better. For instance, I haven't had the pleasure of examining your body as thoroughly as I wanted to."

She bit her lip, and she felt her body heat up at his words. Who would have known that Hitsugaya-taicho was so wanton. It was certainly well hidden behind his icy demeanor. "That sounds good," she answered licking his lips and then proceeding to nibble along his jaw, "As long as you don't deny me the pleasure of doing the same."

His breath hitched as she suckled the hollow of his throat, "I wouldn't dream of it," he gasped. Fixing her with a determined glare, he led her out the door and straight to his quarters. Work would have to wait, as Ukitake said, he deserved to have a little fun.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And so it continues…..

Stoic.

That's one of the best ways she could describe her captain.

Intense, was another one.

The way he commanded attention simply by walking into a room, was likely what caught her eye. That, and the fact that he was gorgeous. The epitome of tall, dark and handsome. It made Ari's thighs rub together in hidden pleasure. Hidden, because no matter how well they got along she knew that Kuchiki-taicho would never look at her in that way. Although there were moments when she thought that he found her attractive.

Nothing overt, that wasn't his style. But it was the little things. A lingering glance, or the slight touching of skin that was a bit too long. She sighed heavily as she gathered the stacks of papers from her desk, "Something the matter, fukutaicho?"

His words seemed to close to her ear, and she turned to find him nearly breathing down her neck. "N-n-nothing's wrong," she said mentally kicking herself for stuttering so. She was normally cool as a cucumber and she despised the effect this man had on her. It wasn't fair, since she was sure she had little influence over him. "Did you require anything, taicho?" She asked pressing the stack of papers to her body.

The action pushed up her already sizeable breast and drew Byakuya's eye to her tantalizing decolletage. He really shouldn't have been looking, but he couldn't help it. Her skin, brown and supple, was different from Hisana's delicate ivory, but just as inviting if not more so. "Only your opinion on a matter of dispute in the barracks," he replied stepping away, lest he do something he'd regret.

Shihoin was shocked. He had not sought her counsel before. Perhaps their conversation during the banquet had broken down some barriers between them. "I'm listening."

"My fifth and sixth seats are squabbling. They're both in charge of conditioning the new recruits before they are examined by me. The problem is they have different methods of accomplishing this. It wasn't a problem at first, but now it's causing discord among my division."

"Have you sat down with them?"

"With who?"

"The fifth and sixth seats."

Kuchiki-taicho frowned, "Why would I do that?"

Ari shook her head, he was likely used to giving a command and his subordinates following it, which didn't lend itself to being very hands on. "This sounds like something bigger than a difference of opinion. If they haven't had problems until now then I think it must be something outside of work, and they're using this as an excuse."

The room was silent for several moments and Ari feared he thought her insight foolish. "Set a meeting with my fifth and sixth seats," he directed and she scribbled the note on her pad. Hiding a smile she finished putting away the rest of the papers.

"Starting the party without me, I see."

A pineapple shaped head lifted sluggishly, "Go away Rangiku."

She pouted, "That's no way to treat a lady. Now, quit acting so mopey and hand me the sakè." When no move was made, she reached over and grabbed the bottle herself. "Gosh, Renji, what's gotten into you?"

"I missed my chance."

"Huh?"

Abarai downed another shot, but something about his attitude stilled Matsumoto's hand. Suddenly, alcohol didn't seem so important. "All this time getting stronger, reaching bankai, becoming a Captain. I did it for her. of that effort. All of that pain. For nothing."

She felt her stomach sink, "So you found out about her and Hitsugaya?"

"You KNEW?" He spat bitterly as he turned to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rangiku looked into her glass, "It wasn't my secret to tell," she answered lamely and it only served to anger him further.

"So now you're able to hold your tongue?" The comment was petty and uncalled for, but he was hurting-that much she could see. She'd let him get a pass today.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away from her. "Listen Renji, I know that you're upset, but drowning your sorrows is not the answer."

He stood up from his stool outraged. "Then what is it then? Hmmm? I'm tired of playing second fiddle. Of being forgotten. Let's see if she can dodge this." His manic expression sent chills down her spine.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna tell Byakuya." And then he took off. Matsumoto, who was finally happy after seeing her former captain letting someone into his heart, hurried out of the pub as well. She needed to warn Hitsugaya.

The Captain of the 10th Division was busy gazing at the sleeping snow pixie laying down beside him. The ring on her hand flashed brilliantly and filled Toshiro with an almost animalistic pride. She's mine. The words went off like a mantra in his head. He always wanted to find someone who wanted him for him. At one time he thought that person was Momo, but she chose Aizen. But then Rukia came along, and she brought out a side of him buried under the frozen tundra that was his heart. It was scary actually. He already cared for her so much.

The knocking on his door was eerily familiar and Hitsugaya slid out of his bed with a sigh. Kissing Rukia's brow, he got dressed quickly and answered the door. He nearly rolled his eyes when he looked up at the woman at his door, "Matsumoto-"

"I know, I know, but it's Renji! He was at the bar getting really drunk and now he's on his way to Kuchiki-taicho!" She exclaimed and Hitsugaya felt like cursing.

"Thank you, Rangiku," he said and she nodded and left. Meanwhile Toshiro was left to worry how he would deal with an angry Byakuya. Which meant waking up Rukia. Coming back into his bedroom he shook her shoulder gently, "Wake up, Rukia."

There was a moan as she turned to his side, "What is it 'shiro?"

"It's Renji. Apparently he's going to rat us out to Byakuya."

That made her sit up, "Nii-sama?! Damn it, Renji! Why would he do something like that?!" She hustled out of the bed and began putting her clothes on. "Now what are we going to do?"

Worried violet eyes met his own. Toshiro reached for her hand, "I think we should confront your brother as a united front. After all there's nothing wrong with what we're doing."

She smiled and Hitsugaya was happy to note that her uneasiness diminished somewhat, "You're right. Okay, let's do it." And together they headed towards the 6th Division.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ahhh, yes. The moment we've all been waiting for lol…..Thanks for reviewing and what not! Now time for Transitions….

The evening looked like it was going to be just like the afternoon: quiet. Kuchiki-taicho had not spoken to her since he told her to set up the meeting with his two disputing officers. Not that it bothered Ari much. Like her captain, she understood the value of silence. Some people felt compelled to fill the empty space with meaningless chatter. However, it wasn't the nervous twittering of the insecure that broke the silence, but the drunken yammering of newly installed Captain Renji Abarai. He told her captain all about his sister's tryst with the brooding Captain of the 10th. He made it seem like some torrid affair and when he left, Ari Shihoin was nearly crippled by Kuchiki-taicho's overwhelming spiritual pressure.

He was angry alright.

Just as she was on her way to his desk, the couple of the hour entered. Kuchiki-taicho stood up, "Why….are my ears ringing with the sound of dishonor?"

"Nii-sama-"

"No Rukia, you will wait until I'm finished. Captain Abarai tells me that you have been cavorting around with my sister. Are his words true?"

Hitsugaya-taicho frowned, "I wouldn't call it cavorting…."

"But you admit to taking advantage of your subordinate," the nobleman countered.

Rukia interjected again, "Taking advantage! I'm a-"

"RUKIA," Surprisingly enough that came from both captains. Rukia looked at Hitsugaya in shock and hurt, but the white haired man was resolute. Reluctantly, Rukia visibly took a backseat to the argument.

"I admit that I am in a position of power over her," Hitsugaya-taicho allowed. "However, Kuchiki-fukutaicho had every opportunity to refuse my advances. Now, we're both consenting adults and we choose to be together for as long as we both find it agreeable."

Kuchiki-taicho arched his brow, "That I won't allow."

The temperature dropped. "Allow?" The tension between them was almost palpable. "Let me make this clear, I am not one of your subordinates Byakuya Kuchiki, and neither is Rukia. I came here out of respect for you, not to ask for your permission."

"Rukia is my-"

"Rukia, is a grown woman!" Hitsugaya growled, "And it's high time for you to start seeing that."

Byakuya stepped forward, "Do not pretend to understand the responsibilities I have as member of a noble family. A family that Rukia belongs to as well. There are protocols in place…."

"What sort of protocol dictates whether or not Rukia and I can be together?" Hitsugaya pressed.

Byakuya's lips thinned. "Rukia is not to be trifled with." he explained, "She deserves to be courted seriously, not to simply be her captain's bed warmer."

"Is this serious enough for you?" The turquoise eyed captain raged. He tugged on Rukia's hand brandishing the ring for all to see. Rukia, who had been itching to jump into the discussion, was suddenly shocked into silence.

"You have accepted his hand, Rukia?" Ari noticed Byakuya grip the handle of his sword. Not in a threatening manner, more like fear, or perhaps (and infinitely more likely) anxiousness.

Rukia was puzzled and breathless. This was just a promise ring wasn't it? He couldn't actually be serious? Could he? While she felt certain of her love for him she doubted he had formed such an earnest attachment. She met his gaze, her own heart beating a wild song of fear and hope. She held his gaze and in his eyes she saw unwavering love. She squeezed his hand. "Y-Yes, nii-sama."

The tension seemed to deflate. "Very well," Kuchiki-taicho said finally. "Since you've obviously made up your mind…..Go, and do not return to Kuchiki Manor until you have un-made it." There was a broken sob and then Rukia Kuchiki fled from the office with Toshiro hot on her heels.

He caught up with her on the roof of some building. She had crumpled in on herself, her cheeks were wet and ruddy. "H-He ki-kicked me out," she spoke with a shudder.

Her disbelieving eyes broke his heart. "Let me take you home," Toshiro urged.

"What home?! Nii-sama kicked me out," Rukia deadpanned.

"I meant, come home with me," Hitsugaya explained. He rubbed the back of his neck, "It doesn't have to be permanent. And I won't pressure you for uh, anything. But I can't stomach the thought of you on your own with no place to go." He bent down and wiped her cheeks, "Now stop crying dear heart," he instructed whilst scooping her up in his arms.

"Well I hope you're happy," Ari Shihoin snapped. She watched the entire exchange barely holding back her tongue.

Her captain's brow ticked upwards. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Why would you treat Rukia that way?"

His glare was stony, "Do not presume to delve into matters that are none of your concern." He turned his back to her, choosing to glare disapprovingly out his office window.

"They might not concern me, but you do," she urged, coming to stand beside him at the window, "I may have worked here for only six months, but I know you, Byakuya," she tried not to stumble over the use of his first name, "And this...this cold, stiff man who'd throw out his own sister….I don't know him."

Incredibly, this seemed to put a crack in Byakuya's stoic mien. "My hands are tied, Ari. I can't be seen to condone this kind of behavior. The elders will not like to hear of Rukia entertaining strange men."

"Hitsugaya-taicho is hardly a strange man. He's a captain and he's highly respected in the Seireitei," Ari retorted. Uncrossing her arms she placed her hand on the shoulder of the raven haired captain. He tensed, but did nothing to remove her touch, nor did he turn to face her. "They clearly love each other and I don't think either one of them are prone to loose attachments. What's the real problem?"

It was now that Ari was in for another shock, Byakuya covered her hand with his own dragging it to his chest as he finally faced her. "I don't want to lose her again." His mask was completely gone and the curly haired woman was taken aback by how vulnerable he allowed himself to be.

In a bold move she cupped his cheek, "Why would you lose her?"

"Because she's in love. And soon she won't need me anymore. I've been doing everything in my power to prevent this from happening. After Aizen I thought I'd have more time," he pressed his face into her hand and Ari knew that he needed more, so she pulled him into her arms. Well, it was more so the other way around given the height difference, but the sentiment remained the same.

It was a unique experience. Captain Kuchiki had always been distant, but now he was very near and even petting her hair. "Is that why you threw her out, so that she wouldn't be the one leaving you?"

"Foolish isn't it?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes, "Perhaps it was unwise, but I can't fault you for trying to protect your heart," she brushed a strand of his hair from his face, "But you do need to apologize to them both. And tell Rukia about your fears." She pecked his cheek swiftly before she lost the nerve. "Good night taicho," she said before exiting the office.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Bleach. Sorry if updates are spacious, I'm juggling other stories. Thanks for reviewing and following please continue. Here's more Transitions….

When Hitsugaya woke up the next morning he was alone. A twinge of panic gripped him until he heard sounds of someone in the kitchen. Getting through his daily routine fairly quickly, Toshiro exited his bedroom and he smiled at the sight of Rukia up and ready for work. His tea was waiting for him along with breakfast. It looked good. Rukia; however, did not. Her eyes were still a little puffy as if she spent some time crying this morning.

Toshiro chose not to acknowledge it verbally, but as he ate he reached out and held her hand. Rukia didn't react at first, but soon he could feel her squeezing his hand in return. They locked eyes and when a faint smile touched her lips, well, that was all the reassurance he needed.

Later that day he and Rukia worked quietly and efficiently in their office. Not much was said about last night and honestly, Toshiro didn't quite know how to even begin to bring it up. The pain was just too raw, if he brought it up now he could risk hurting Rukia even more. But they were going to have to discuss things soon. Sure, she put on a brave face but he knew that eventually she'd crack. After all, both Byakuya and Renji had betrayed her and they represented some of the closest relationships someone could have. Brother. Best friend. "Hitsugaya-taicho?"

His mouth twitched at the use of his formal title, but he answered her anyway, "Yes, fukutaicho?"

"These papers need to be delivered to the 13th Division. Want me to bring back lunch when I'm done?" She fidgeted needlessly and Hyourinmaru's wielder recognized the need for distraction.

"That would be great, thanks fukutaicho." Just as she was passing his desk, he caught her wrist preventing her from leaving. Pleading indigo eyes met glacial blue and Hitsugaya offered a reassuring smile. Bending over he kissed the hand that bore his ring.

Rukia's eyes closed and she squeezed his hand. Her voice was shaky and soft when she spoke, "I uh, I…..I will be back soon. The papers on my desk n-need your signature by the way."

She tried to leave again, but he held her there. Standing up, he rounded the desk and pulled her into his arms, "Whenever you're ready dear heart," he purred as he kissed her temple. He received only the briefest of nods and then she was gone.

Toshiro sighed. In the meantime he'd finish this paperwork.

TTTTTT

Ari Shihoin showed up to work with some trepidation. Had she really kissed her boss? Sure, it was on the cheek, but it was still an intimate act and entirely inappropriate. Not to mention that the timing was poor. But Byakuya had been so vulnerable and upset. She just wanted to comfort him, to let him know that she was there for him. But she couldn't help but think that she overstepped her bounds. Patting at her curls nervously she strolled into the office heading straight for her desk.

"Ari."

Darn. She hoped that he was summoning her for some arbitrary purpose. But her stomach churned with fear. "Yes, taicho?" She turned and was held in place by his stare.

"I have been meditating on last night's events and I have a few questions…"

"Questions….?"

She watched him stand and then suddenly he was before her. His form was imposing and Ari's heart beat wildly in her chest. One unbelievably long, elegant finger stroked the side of her face and she shivered. The curious digit made the same trail, this time tracing over her lips as well. Her mischievous tongue darted out to taste his roaming finger and Ari couldn't tell if the resulting gasp came from her or her captain. He retrieved his hand and a pained expression appeared on his face. He cleared his throat, "What I mean to ask is about Rukia….I don't know what to say. When I try to express my innermost feelings they usually get lost in translation."

Ari nodded in understanding. "Why don't you practice with me?" His eyes widened microscopically, but Ari didn't let up. "It doesn't have to be anything….serious," she reassured, stepping closer to him. "Just talk."

His head bent down as he considered her words, "Just talk huh? I detest useless chit chat." He turned his back to her, beginning to walk away.

"Byakuya, please." Ari pleaded pressing a hand on his broad shoulder, "Don't you want to work things out with Rukia? Now, useless chit chat or no chit chat you need to talk to me." She came to stand in front of him, both hands on his shoulders. He glared at her but it was without its usual steel. "Will you at least try?"

Byakuya Kuchiki took in her hopeful amber eyes and something inside him stuttered. "Alright, Ari. Alright."

TTTTTTTTT

Things at the 13th Division were quite chaotic after Rukia left, not that the senior captain begrudged her for accepting the promotion to lieutenant. In fact, he was quite proud of her. The little Kuchiki was the closest thing he had to a daughter which is why when she came through the door with red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks his brow furrowed in concern. "What is it Rukia-chan?"

"These are for you Ukitake-taicho."

Jushiro frowned. "That's all well and good, but I meant you. Have a seat Rukia." The petite brunette plopped down on the cushions beside him. "What is it Rukia?"

"I-It's nii-sama," she answered finally, sniffling as she pulled her knees close to her chest. "He….kicked me out of the manor."

Jushiro's eyebrows shot upwards in alarm, "He what?!"

"He kicked me out. He found out about me and Toshiro-"

Ukitake was floored. "Wait-you and the ice prodigy are….are…."

"Practically engaged," she replied flashing her ring. The action sent her former taicho into a coughing fit. Rukia quickly handed him some tea and rubbed his back soothingly.

A teary eyed Ukitake pulled her into a tight hug. "My Rukia-chan is all grown up and in love! I must pay Shiro-chan a visit. Come on Rukia!" And with that, Rukia was whisked unceremoniously off her seat.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally getting around to it. Lol Also, slight lemon…..

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHO! I HEARD YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE MY RUKIA AN HONEST WOMAN!" That was the captain of the 13th division making quite a racket in the 10th's office.

Rukia grimaced, face reddening steadily. "No-! You misunderstood what I was saying-"

"It's alright, Rukia." The teal eyed soul reaper replied, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She smiled, meeting his gaze. She knew that he typically hated interruptions like this and was grateful for his patience. "Thank you, Toshiro," She said covering his hand with her own.

Jushiro Ukitake was floored. He had never seen such a tender expression on the short captain's face. "You two are too cute! And don't worry Shiro-chan you have my blessing."

"Good to know," Hitsugaya replied walking back to his desk, and the sarcasm in his tone was almost tangible.

Rukia came to stand behind him, "Be nice," she whispered into his ear. "I'm going to make some tea," she announced before leaving the gentlemen alone to talk.

"So, I assume Rukia told you about her….other news?"

Jushiro frowned, "Yes…..he can be rather stubborn can't he?"

Toshiro scoffed. "I can handle stubbornness. Kuchiki's being unreasonable." He looked at the door Rukia left through, "I can tell it's really upsetting her. My Rukia may be tough, but when it comes to her brother…."

The elder captain nodded, "Yes, they have a complex relationship."

"Any advice?"

Ukitake sighed, "Not really. These things need to run their course. Just keep being there for her. Byakuya will see reason eventually."

TTTTTTTT

Speaking of Senbonzakura's wielder, Sri was of the opinion that he was perhaps the most complicated man she had ever met. And she knew Kisuke Urahara. Through the course of their conversation, (if you could call it that) the simplest of questions seemed to spark his ire. "Byakuya, what's wrong with what I said?"

Having abandoned formalities, at least while they were alone, it felt good to converse with his lieutenant on an equal footing. At least, until she asked why he didn't hang out his friends. He glared at her, but she seemed to genuinely not understand what was wrong. "I don't have any."

She cocked her head, "Have any what?"

"Friends," he spat. "I don't have any friends."

Ari just shook her head. "I'm sure you're wrong about that." She looked at him, chewing her lip before gathering up her courage and taking a hold of his hand. "You know, I'd like to consider us friends…"

By his own will he threaded their fingers together. He seemed to appraise her, checking to see if she hid any guile in her words. His mouth twitched, "I'd like that."

TTTTTTT

"Was it worth it?"

Matsumoto's familiar drawl grated on the nerves of the very hungover captain of the 5th. Her question stung as numbness of the alcohol he consumed lost its effect. "Go away, Rangiku."

The buxom woman placed her hands on her hips and stood firm. "What is it, Renji? Did it finally sink in that telling Kuchiki-taicho about Rukia _wasn't_ a good idea?"

The spiky redhead growled, "Okay, okay I regret it! Satisfied?"

Rangiku's usually smiling lips sagged down. "Feeling remorse is only half of it, you need to apologize."

Abarai sighed, "It's not that easy, Ran. I loved Rukia. I _still_ do. Seeing her with that white haired midget will probably make me mad all over again."

"That may be so," she conceded, pulling away the bottle of saké he had just uncorked. "But you're gonna have to get over that sooner or later. Rukia-chan is forgiving, but even she will get tired of waiting around." He nodded although his hand gripped his cup harder. Hard enough to break. She covered his calloused hand with her own, "I know this will be difficult to hear, but you need to think about this: You telling Byakuya without her consent has likely pushed her further into Hitsugaya-taicho's arms. You need to be prepared for the likely eventuality that Rukia will stay with him."

Abarai hated to admit it, but Matsumoto was right. He didn't want it to be real. His Rukia falling in love with someone else. But he knew it was inevitable. And even if by some miracle, she and Hitsugaya broke up, Rukia still wouldn't go out with him. He had betrayed her trust. He could hope that when it all ended, they could still be friends.

TTTTTTT

With Ukitake gone the office at the 10th Division was a lot quieter. Just how he liked it. He leaned back in his chair, pleasantly surprised to feel Rukia's nimble fingers kneading his shoulders. "Your patience is exemplary."

He arched his brow, "How so?"

"You put up with Ukitake for a whole afternoon. You didn't even lose it when he started offering you can't and small toys," she answered chuckling.

Toshiro sighed, "What grown man keeps such things in his robes?"

"Hmmm, you didn't seem to mind too much when the watermelon candy came out," Rukia pointed out with a smirk.

"Well I need some compensation for my efforts," he answered.

"Compensation huh?" she purred, coming around to straddle his lap. His eyes widened marginally, before lust took over and glacial pools darkened to a deep teal. He stroked her sides, grabbing her bottom to scoot her up against his burgeoning erection.

"Aiming to reward me, dear heart?" Hitsugaya inquired and was answered by the rocking of her hips. He pulled her down for a passionate kiss as his hands went about ridding her of her clothing.

If this was the reward for his patience, then Toshiro was going to work harder on being patient from now on!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. It's a combination of writer's block, writing for other stories and my new job. But hopefully this makes up for it!

A month.

That's how long it took for Renji to fully pull his pineapple head out of his butt. Really though, he had been delaying the inevitable. Rangiku's words echoed in his head for the fifth time just that morning and he knew he was making the right decision. Which was why he was on his way to the 10th Division's office in order to apologize to Rukia.

It still hurt like hell that she didn't choose him, but he needed to move on. He ignored the waves from his fellow shinigami as he passed by. Ducking into the office he laid his eyes on a crop of snowy white hair and tan hands scribbling furiously over a mountain of paperwork. He cleared his throat, "Uh, where is Rukia? I had hoped to speak with her…"

The scribbling never stopped. "Rukia is a home. She wasn't feeling well this morning."

Home.

He winced. Abarai knew that Hitsugaya did not mean Kuchiki Manor. He meant the Captain's quarters of the tenth division. He tried again, "Any idea of when she'll be back?"

The ice wielder looked up, "No. In fact, I'm rushing to get my work done, so I can take care of her." Renji tensed. He hated the possessive tone of Hitsugaya-taicho's voice. The confidence. This was a man who knew he was loved. Wanted. Renji envied him for it.

"I see." Renji tugged at his haori awkwardly. "I'll uh, just come back tomorrow." He shuffled out the door swiftly. Things were still uneasy between him and the short captain. The temperature always fell several degrees when he and Hitsugaya were in the same room. It wasn't long before he ran into Matsumoto.

"Hey Ren-" cough, "ji. Do you think-" sneeze, "you could train my new," cough, cough, "recruits for me?" She inquired sniffing.

Renji scratched his head, "Sure. What's wrong Ran?"

"It's this bug," she whined. "I think it's going around the soul society."

His brows shot up, "I think Rukia's got it too. At least that's what the midget said."

"Well are you going to-" cough, "go see her?"

He shook his head, "I doubt I'll be welcome."

Rangiku frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Chin up, Abarai. You know that it's mainly Toshiro-once you catch Rukia alone I'm sure you guys will make up. Although she'll probably pound you for taking so long."

Unbelievably he laughed. "You're right. I can picture it now." Renji took a minute took a moment to observe his friend. He noticed that she didn't look nearly as...well, she didn't look like the Matsumoto he knew. She was pale, her hair was dull, and her scarf actually covered up her boobs. "What about you Ran? Want me to come over after I train the recruits?"

"Oh, I uh," Her eyes widened and she looked apprehensive before her expression softened and she smiled. "I'd like that."

TTTTTTT

"I am _not_ sick."

"Yes you _are_."

"Kuchiki's never get sick."

"Well it seems one did." Ari shook her head in disbelief. This man was puking and coughing all over the place. Heck, they weren't even in the office! She'd been summoned to Kuchiki Manor as his maid's last resort. But even she had a hard time keeping the raven haired man in bed.

"Shihoin-fukutaicho, hand me my haori," he tried to say in his most imperious tone. It would have worked had he not sneezed at the end.

She smiled and adjusted his pillows. "You're not going anywhere," she sat on his bed, propriety be damned, and took his hand. "You're staying in bed and I'm taking care of you."

Byakuya looked up into her hazel eyes. They bore so much warmth, such affection. Those sentiments weren't normally turned towards him. "I can't ask this of you. It's not your job. Besides someone will have to look after the squad while-"

"Shhh," she interjected, stroking his hair. "I've already told the third and fourth seats what to do. They're competent and can handle things for now." Ari gripped his hands again, "And I'm doing this because I care-not because I feel duty bound." She kissed his brow, "get some rest, Byakuya. I'll be back with some soup later."

True to her word she came back not thirty minutes later with a steaming bowl. He took it gratefully albeit awkwardly. Byakuya was used to getting served, but something about Ari being here was….different. Although that could have something to do with her sitting on his bed. _She cares_. This friendship between them was new and the evidence that she already cared so much was unreal. But then again the fact that she was in his bed chambers and he hadn't even batted an eye spoke volumes. Not everyone was welcome to his private domain. Not even his staff at the manor. He could count on one hand the number of people allowed in here. Now Ari had to be added to that list. "How long do you plan to stay?"

She smirked, "Trying to get rid of me already?"

The Sixth Division taicho fought a smile. "Nothing of the sort."

"Good," she replied with a toss of her indigo curls. "Now if you're a good boy I'll tell the maids to let you have some sakura ice cream."

He narrowed his eyes, how did she know his favorite? "What do you want me to do?" Byakuya asked stiffly.

"Sleep. At least for a few hours." He nodded. He could do that. The fever sapped most of his energy out of him anyway.

This time his hand covered hers, "Make it a big bowl," he urged and then he was out.

Four hours later…

He cracked open his eyelids, brows raising as he realized that there was something heavy on his legs. He looked down and noticed a familiar cascade of wavy purple tresses. Ari must have fallen asleep during her vigil. Her top half lean across his legs, but her bottom half was still in a sitting position. Byakuya's cool grey eyes took in her twisted frame worriedly. That couldn't be comfortable. So without further ado he sat up gingerly and with his last vestiges of strength, he pulled Ari to lie alongside him. She stirred minimally, but otherwise didn't wake and Captain Kuchiki fell asleep with his arms around his lieutenant.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please review!

When Ari woke up, she could not be sure that what she saw wasn't an extension of her dreams. How else could she explain being in her captain's arms? She shifted and he held her more securely to his chest. Was it wrong to want to stay like this forever? He was her boss yes, and though they had made an official transition to friendship it stopped there. Still, as she lay against the hard planes of his body she couldn't help but envision actually being with him.

And that's when she felt it. His strong hands slid down the soft contours of her body. She peeked over her shoulder and noticed that his eyes were still closed. So he was still asleep? She shifted away from him again, well, tried to at least. Those questing hands pulled her back once more and this time her bum came in contact with his erection. " _Don't leave_ ," his sleep addled voice murmured in her ear.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. His hand slipped from her stomach-down, down, till he was cupping her cloth covered mound. Ari let out a shaky breath, there was no way he'd be doing this if he was awake. She had to put a stop to this. " _Byakuya_ ," she called and he flexed his hand making her gasp. " **Byakuya** ," she said firmly. " **Wake up**."

He stirred and once he realized their predicament he froze. She stroked the hand that was still cupping her and he yanked his arm away. They sat up, neither one able to look the other in the eye. Ari sneaked a glance in her captain's direction surprised to see him still aroused.…..Byakuya ran his hand through his hair as he cleared his throat. "I apologize for accosting you during my nap."

His words were stiff and his tone steely. He was obviously embarrassed and trying to cover it up. Ari grabbed his hand, "It's alright really. I am in much the same situation you are in." She met his gaze and was shocked to see him blush. But she knew she had made the right move, laying her own vulnerabilities out for him.

"You are?" he asked and she nodded emphatically. There was a brief moment where they were both still and then suddenly his lips were on hers and Ari succumbed to the veracity of his kiss.

TTTTTTT

"I'm not sure sakè is the best treatment for the flu," Renji remarked prying the bottle from buxom captain's hands once more. After training the recruits he had come to make good on his promise, at least he was trying to.

Rangiku pouted, "Some people have soup, I have sakè, now give that back, Abarai!"

The soul reaper flash stepped to the other side of the room. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm gonna take care of you the right way. Now let's get you to bed Matsumoto."

He found himself smothered by Rangiku's er…..bits. "That's a good idea Ren…..ji….." she purred and he shivered. "Give me back the bottle and I'll give you the ride of your life!" He couldn't deny that it was a tempting offer. Rangiku was a beautiful and more importantly caring woman, but her coughing fit reminded him of his true purpose.

"Nice try, Ran. Maybe I'll take you up on that later, but for now," he scooped her up and plopped her down onto the bed unceremoniously. "Get some sleep." And then he left the room quickly lest she entice him to do something…..

TTTTTTTT

"Renji came by the office this morning," Hitsugaya announced as he walked into the bedroom he had begun thinking of as "theirs".

"He did?" she asked sitting up in the bed. A mass of tissues sprinkled down from the bed onto the floor. "Probably wants to apologize."

Toshiro agreed absently. "Feeling any better dear heart?" he said while scooping up her tissues and taking them to the rubbish bin.

Rukia smiled wearily. "A little bit. I'm not tired and I stopped vomiting, but I haven't been able to eat much of anything."

Teal eyes scrunched worriedly, "This sounds worse than any flu I've heard of. You sure you don't want to visit the 4th?"

Rukia sighed. "That seems to be what's best. I just hate that I'm so helpless. First my brother kicks me out and now I'm in bed sick."

Toshiro slipped in beside her and pulled her into his arms, "You are not helpless. You just happen to be going through some changes, but you know what? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

A small hand rested on his knee, "You're so good to me 'Shiro. If I wasn't sick, I'd jump you in a second."

Hitsugaya chuckled. "I certainly like the sound of that. Let's hurry to the 4th and get you healed-them you can uh, "jump" me afterwards."

It was Hanataro Yamada that greeted them when they walked into the 4th's facilities. "Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-san what brings you here?" The third seat's formal salutations brought a refreshed recollection to mind: they still had not come out as a couple yet. Rukia looked at her captain, a question in her eyes.

He seemed to understand because he took her hand in his and answered Yamada, "Rukia and I would like to see someone right away."

Hanataro looked down at their joined hands and understanding clicked into place. "So you and K-Kuchiki-san are…. _together_?"

"That's right."

The newly installed third seat grinned. "This is surprising news Rukia-chan! But I'm happy for you both."

Rukia smiled, "Thank you, Hanataro. Think you could show us to Unohana-taicho now?"

Hanataro frowned, "Taicho's busy working with Kurotsuchi-taicho determining the cause of this bug; and hopefully a cure." The two ice wielders nodded in understanding. "But I can take a look at Kuchiki-san if you'd like?"

"Fine with me," Rukia answered.

"Lead the way Yamada," Hitsugaya urged. If any of the wandering soul reapers quirked at the sight of a captain holding hands with his subordinate, they didn't say anything lest they incur the wrath of the white haired captain. When they finally reached a desired room the small healer directed Rukia to the raised bed and Toshiro stood at her side, holding her hand.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Hanataro asked.

Toshiro answered, "Like you said there's a bug going around, but I feel like Rukia's symptoms are worse than others."

"Worse how?"

"Well I've been vomiting and feeling tired. I can barely eat, and I get dizzy spells," Rukia explained.

Yamada wrote everything down, frowning as he did so. "That does sound serious. Well I cast a kido spell so we can look at your vitals and see what's up." His fingers glowed as a pale blue shield formed above Rukia. He couldn't take back his gasp as he deciphered what the spell was revealing to him.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya-taicho demanded.

Hanataro blushed, "Well it says here that Rukia is pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own Bleach. Thanks to all who follow, favorite and review!

"P-Pregnant?" Rukia echoed. "Are you sure?"

Yamada scratched the back of his blue-black hair, "Uh, yeah I'm sure. It's a routine spell and I've been trained to decipher these types of things."

The Kuchiki woman nodded numbly, squeezing the hand of her mate for support. "You hear that Toshiro? We're going to have a baby." The white haired captain nodded face oddly blank. And then suddenly laughter erupted from his lips. "What's so funny," Rukia demanded.

"I was just thinking that Byakuya will really want to murder me now." Hitsugaya answered and then they were both laughing. Hanataro watched in amazement as the usually stern Hitsugaya-taicho pulled Kuchiki-san into his arms and kissed her tenderly. When the kiss was over, they rested their foreheads together and he thought he heard Hitsugaya-taicho tell Rukia that he loved her. Had not Yamada been in the same room he might not have believed it.

"So I take that this is happy news?" He interrupted, reminding the couple once more of his presence.

Rukia grimaced, "Happy for us at least. It's gonna be a blow to my brother and Renji."

The member of the 4th Division was shocked. "They don't like you being with Hitsugaya-taicho?" The ice couple shook their heads. Yamada frowned, "I'm sorry to hear that. Well you can count on my support if that means anything."

Toshiro rested his hand on the even younger third seat, "Thank you Yamada that actually means a lot." He removed his hand and stepped back, "In the meantime can anything be done to help Rukia? I admit I'm at a loss on how to take care of a pregnant woman."

Hanataro beamed pleased to see that he planned to take an active role in the proceedings. He explained everything he knew, even writing down some items he could pick up that would soothe Rukia's stomach.

On the way back to their quarters or as Rukia called it, home, Toshiro stopped by his office. He figured there would be half a day's paperwork ready to greet him. He was partially right, the paperwork was there, but so was Byakuya Kuchiki. "Rukia," he said softly, "I came here to apologize. Please, grab your stuff and let's go home." The words were simple, kind even, and something she had been waiting to hear for a while, but the timing was off.

"I'm sorry nii-sama," Rukia answered placing a possessive hand on Toshiro's chest, "but I'm already home." A pleased flush ran through his body and he curled his arm around his woman. Proud that she had stood up to her brother.

"Unacceptable."

Rukia's eyes widened. "What?"

Lord Byakuya was firm. "I may have apologized but you are still a Kuchiki and belong at the manor." There was a strained silence and Rukia's face alternated between frowning and shock.

"That may very well be," Hitsugaya answered, "but given her condition I'd prefer to have her close."

Byakuya scowled. "I don't see how the flu is any excuse for why _my sister,_ " he stressed their connection, "can't come home."

"He's not talking about the flu, nii-sama. I'm pregnant."

His expression closed. "I see." And then wordlessly he turned around and left.

TTTTTTT

"What is it Ari?"

The purple haired shinigami flinched. He hadn't used that tone since she first became his lieutenant. "Hello to you too Byakuya," she replied. She came around to where he sat ramrod straight at his home desk. That was never a good sign. Since their romantic uh, interlude reading him had become easier. "Something happened with Rukia?"

The grip on his pen tightened, his knuckles turning whiter than his skin. "She's not coming home."

Ari sighed. She hadn't wanted to say anything before but she had a feeling this would happen. If she had it her way, she would never leave Byakuya's side. But Lord Kuchiki came with a stubbornness that was greater than most men. She sat on his desk, ignoring his protesting and pulled his hands into her lap. "Don't be angry with her. She's found someone to love, and he loves her-"

Byakuya growled and ripped his hands from her lap, "It's bigger than that-She's pregnant Ari." He hissed turning away from her.

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. She cupped his cheek, and coaxed him into facing her once more. "Byakuya look at me," she directed. "She's not replacing you."

That's when the dam broke and a teary eyed Byakuya buried his face in her lap. She was moved that he trusted her with this level of vulnerability and she silently undid his kenseikan. Combing her hands through his hair she whispered, "I know you fear Rukia leaving you and taking away not only your biggest connection to Hisana, but also your closest relationship outside of your parents. But you need to look on the bright side. Rukia will be giving birth to your future niece or nephew. And they'll want to get to know their uncle."

His lifted his head up and the Shihoin woman pressed a kiss to his forehead. He exhaled heavily and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're a good woman Ari." She smiled and her smile widened when he pulled her into his lap. "Will you come with me the next time I speak to Rukia? I bet I won't mess things up if I have you there." She stiffened, not really sure how to answer. Of course, she wanted to support him, but this was a family affair. He sensed her reluctance. "Don't feel obligated," he added and she could feel him pull away.

"It's not that," she said capturing his hands. "It's just….I don't know my place." He cocked his head his gray eyes narrowing in confusion. "Who am I to you?"

Her captain regarded her solemnly and she prepared herself for the inevitable let down. Amazingly Byakuya pressed a kiss over her brown fingers, "You're a dear friend and confidant. And a woman I would like to get to know in a wholly unprofessional manner."

From a man like Byakuya that was almost as blatant as asking to take her on his desk. They shared another heated kiss, the raven haired shinigami seemed desperate to prove his words to her and the woman happily let him. When the kiss wound down she told him she would come and surprising her yet again he invited her to stay for dinner.


End file.
